The lone wolf
by Matthew1972
Summary: Written for Halloween 2013, bookcover by the wonderful Lady Heatherlly (webmistress of the Heart of Camelot). In the light of the full moon nothing is what it seems, or is it? Merlin tells a scary story, but finds there lies truth within...


**The lone wolf**

A camp fire crackled at a forest clearing in the Darkling Woods on Samhain's Eve. It was the first night of the change of seasons. The group of friends gathered around the fire had escaped duty in favour of telling each other stories. Everyone had taken a turn, even Gwen who as it turned out had a real flair for scary tales. Now it was Merlin's turn and as newly appointed court sorcerer he decided to take a more magical approach.

_This is the tale of the lone wolf. It was born human, just like all of us here around the fire. They say the bite of a black wolf changed him into a wild creature when he wasn't even an adult yet._

Merlin got the attention of the knights around the fire. They believed this was going to be a good one, for the servant always had a way with words. Gwen curled up against Arthur's side, hushing him to let Merlin talk, while Mithian sought refuge with Leon. Elyan and Lancelot grinned as they filled their tankards with ale. Gwaine winked to Percival, while he leaned back to listen.

_It happened one night when the leaves began to fall from the trees. A group of boys had snuck out of their homes to light a fire and tell stories. It was Samhain's Eve and just like today there was a full moon in the sky. The boy was only twelve summers old, but he was learning how to fight with a sword and had a natural talent for it. One day he would become a knight, just like his father. _

_The boys were still gathering wood for the fire when they heard an animal cry out in the distance. Loud and frighteningly sad, it was the enchanting howl of a wolf. It startled him, but he was too strong and proud to say he was scared. The other, older boys, challenged him to go further on his own and he did. Knights had to be tough; he was always told by his father, so he let himself be persuaded._

_He pushed through the trees in the dark. Luckily the light of the moon helped him see where he was. Out of nowhere came a flash of dark fur and sharp teeth. The wolf! It had found him. The boy dropped the pile of wood, but he didn't run. A knight faced danger head on, he was taught. So he held his ground and looked the creature in the eyes. The wolf seemed impressed by his bravery. It held off the attack to stare back at him, but in the end it could no longer fight it's nature. It jumped towards him with a huge leap…_

_By then the parents were awake and the knight had come to the aid of the boys in the forest. He killed the wolf in the middle of it's attack and all of the danger for his son was avoided, or was it?_

Merlin paused for effect. He took a sip of his mead and wasn't surprised when Arthur looked at him with impatience in his eyes. More ale was poured from the jugs before Mithian asked, "What happened then, what became of the boy?"

_Some say the power of the wolf was transferred to the boy while it died, others believe it was because the boy lost his family short afterwards and now he's out for revenge. Those with magic however claim it was the curse of the wood nymph, who the boy disturbed in her sleep. Whichever you believe to be true, it does not matter. Maybe none of these reasons are true, only the boy knows what happened that day. Fact is, the blood of the wolf began to run in his veins. _

_Ever since then the boy has lost his innocence to his wild side. Up to today there are a few nights in the month when the wolf rules this forest. He will be out on his hunt for prey, unable to fight the thrill of the hunt and always one with the forest around him. Every other living being knows to stay out of his path, because you will not see the wolf until it is too late._

A howl in the distance interrupted Merlin for a moment. The perfect timing of this dog, or was it a wolf, made him grin. It made Gwen jump and cuddle even closer against Arthur, who smiled at her reaction before he looked at Merlin with a knowing stare. Merlin realised Arthur thought he was responsible for the sound, but for once his magic had nothing to do with it, so he shook his head and shrugged.

_The lone wolf can smell a man's blood from leagues away. His ears pick up every sound in the forest, in fact… he may even know we are all here now. _

Once more Merlin paused for effect. Little did he know the wolf had already heard him. It was just staying behind the tree line, waiting for the right moment…

_He is the best hunter there is. Every trace you make he can follow. When he finds you he can either kill you, or not. It is his choice and his choice alone, for his strength and speed will always outweigh yours. He is part man, part animal… and combined he has an instinct to live, to survive. Knights and sorcerers have tried to catch him to tame his power. What can they learn of it? Well, he is too wild, so he will never be caught._

_The only question is. Who will he chose to follow in his place? Who will be the next lone wolf to step into his footsteps?_

* * *

><p>Merlin had barely finished his tale when in the corner of his eyes he saw movement. A flash of black fur and strong limbs jumped into the forest clearing. The wolf growled and then bared it's teeth.<p>

Gwen shrieked in shocked surprise, while Leon pulled Mithian behind him to protect her from the fierce animal. The wolf ignored them and prowled towards Merlin instead. Two sharp eyes looked straight at him as if challenging him to react. Or was it to warn him? Afraid of the consequences Merlin reigned in his magic… for now.

To him the creature was actually as beautiful as it was scary. Larger than others of the wolf kind it was still just as elegant. The dark fur was a brownish black, with a few grey hairs among it. The blue eyes were intelligent and sharp. It's pointy ears picked up every sound around him. Clearly it heard the unsheathing of swords far better than Merlin did. It almost seemed to wince at the sound, before it snarled another warning.

"Halt!" Percival called out to his fellow knights quite unexpectedly. "Hurt the wolf and we may hurt one of our own brothers. Merlin, you said the boy was the son of a knight, yeah?"

His words were followed by everyone looking around. Could it be possible the wolf was one of their own? Or was it after one of their own? Was anyone missing? Lancelot realised what was off first. "Where is Gwaine?"

"Gwaine? No, it can't be…" Percival dropped his sword and stepped closer to the wolf. "Be careful", Arthur whispered behind him. The huge knight nodded his assent. He knew his brothers had his back. "Is it really you in there? Step down, my friend. None of us wish to harm you."

The wolf stopped growling for a moment. It seemed to back down a little at the gentleness in his voice. Percival took another step towards it, holding out his empty hands to show he meant no harm. "That's it… please, step away from Merlin now. No one here will attack you. Trust us, we don't want to hurt one of our own."

Once more Arthur hissed a warning, "Don't get too close." His order was too late though. To everyone's shock the wolf stopped listening to Percival. Instead it took one step closer to Merlin and then another… and another. Leaping up it jumped into his arms. As the two fell to the ground the entire group of men around the fire held their breaths, while they stepped forward to help their friend. Was the wolf to attack Merlin after all? Horror filled the hearts of them all.

* * *

><p>Sudden laughter filled the forest, Merlin's laughter. The wolf had no ill intent on it's mind, instead it licked his face and sat back, looking at everyone with a naughty twinkle in the blue eyes. If Merlin didn't know better he'd think it played a prank on him. No… could it be true? Was Percival right?<p>

While Merlin got back onto his feet he saw Percival was laughing, while everyone else stared at the both of them as if they were crazy. "What is going on?" Arthur demanded to know.

Sitting down Percival tapped the ground besides him. Everyone stared at both wolf and knight, who settled together as if they'd done so many times before. The wolf laid his head on Percival's lap and allowed the tall man to stroke his flank. Patiently they waited together for everyone to settle besides the fire again. "Now let me tell you the truth behind the myth."

_The man became the lone wolf, because he was bitten by a creature of magic. It was not the boy's fault to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Some things are just meant to be, and this is one of them. It was his fate to become the best fighter there is and it was his fate to hunt the forest for the few nights of the month the moon shines bright. It was also his burden to carry when he was hunted out of fear and misunderstanding._

_Wolf and man, one can not be without the other. They forged a union a long time ago. It is why the lone wolf only hunts those who are evil at heart and why the man travelled alone for so many years. Their secret could not be shared, not until the time when magic got accepted back to Camelot. The time is here now…_

Grabbing his red cloak Percival looked up to the sky. The darkness of night was making way for daylight, so long had they been sitting at the fire. Day was coming and the moon was slowly making way for the sun. The time truly was now. "Are you ready?" The wolf answered him with a bark.

The tension within the group around the fire returned. Could this tale really be true? Was Gwaine the wolf, or was the wolf Gwaine? They all looked on in awe while Percival finished the tale.

_Wolves are meant to live and hunt in packs, just like knights stand side by side in battle. It is why eventually the path of the lone wolf led him to Camelot. The boy who became a brave knight found his pack in all of you right here, but now the pack in turn needs to accept the wolf within him._

"The wolf can't be man until the sun rises." On Percival's last words the wolf rose up and it began to change. Thick fur made way for human skin. Fangs became normal teeth and paws became hands and feet. Slowly animal became man, or rather knight. In front of the fire and the eyes of his friends Gwaine returned.

Percival smiled at him, "You may want to cover yourself up. There are ladies here." With a grin Gwaine accepted the red cloak from his friend and then he put a hand on Percival's shoulder. "Thank you."

Gwaine turned around to Merlin. "You and your stories my friend. Thanks for choosing this one. I should have been honest a long time ago."

A lopsided grin was Gwaine's only answer before he was pulled in a hug. "You were the first to stand by me when my magic came out. I think we are even", the warlock whispered in his ear. Out loud he joked, "You and your pranks scared the hell out of me."

Gwaine shrugged with a wink before he was pulled into hugs and found his arm clasped by the others around the fire. "I knew there was something more to you", Lancelot admitted while Leon grinned and nodded, as if to say he had seen it too. Acceptance quickly replaced the fear and confusion.

Arthur came over to Gwaine's side, "Why am I always the last to know?" The knight simply smiled to Merlin. No words were needed to answer the King's question. Some things in Camelot were just the way they were…


End file.
